


Fatti per cadere a pezzi (Ma farlo insieme)

by Lily_Full_Moon



Series: Out of the woods [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Full_Moon/pseuds/Lily_Full_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Tate a otto anni sapeva già che sarebbe stata la moglie di Isaac Lahey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatti per cadere a pezzi (Ma farlo insieme)

“She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl

voice so quiet you don’t hear a word

always talking but she can’t be heard

You can see it there if you catch her eye

I know she’s brave but its trapped inside

Scared to so? But she don’t know why”

-“Little me”; Little mix.

* * *

 

0.

 

"Isaac?” - il suono che risponde a quell'unico pensiero le mette i brividi; fa già così freddo che potrebbe sentire la pelle colorarsi di blu, nulla la copre se non il timore. La gola le brucia - _un contrasto doloroso con il ghiaccio che sente nelle ossa_ \- vorrebbe poterla scorticare con gli artigli, ma si accorge che al loro posto ci sono dita sottili ed unghia corte. Sa che è impotente, debole, il bosco la mangerà viva- _le leggi della natura glielo hanno insegnato_. Perciò si accascia sulla terra, ne ispira l'odore che l'aveva confortata durante ogni notte; attende che quegli occhi rossi la lascino lì a morire, attende che quel ragazzo dalla pelle bianca e i capelli spettinati- _quel ragazzo che odora di casa, ricordi strappati e sangue versato_ \- venga a salvarla. Non è mai bello quando un coyote muore, lo fa in silenzio e con gli occhi neri pieni di lacrime- _è l'unica volta in cui un coyote piange da solo_.

 

Malia Hale ~~Hale~~ Tate giace qui

 

* * *

i.

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che la sera prima di farsi avvolgere nelle coperte dalla mamma, pettinava i lunghi capelli castani davanti ad uno specchio con le figurine della sua eroina preferita attaccate sugli angoli- _quando dita lunghe e sottili erano la cosa a lei più normale_ \- decise che era tempo di decidere cosa fare quando sarebbe cresciuta.

 

Durante quella giornata a scuola, la maestra Susan aveva chiesto alla classe proprio questo, lasciandole un enigma sul petto. A differenza sua, le risposte dei compagni saltellarono da un banco all'altro, fino a schiantarsi sui muri e divenire urla che narravano di sogni. Davanti a lei vi era una folta chioma del colore delle fragole. È Lydia Martin, una principessa uscita dal suo cartone preferito- _era decisamente una sirenetta, pensava fosse diventata schiuma di mare e quanto aveva pianto per la sua fine! Ma eccola lì dal primo giorno di scuola, rinata per poter andare nuovamente alla ricerca del suo principe, che questa volta l'avrebbe amata?_ \- si alza con gli orecchini a forma di rosa che luccicano e il sorriso largo di chi sa tanto; afferma di voler essere ricordata, di voler andar oltre le favole e finire sui libri che odiamo leggere dopo le mattine passate a scuola. Malia sorride, ammira, morde le sue labbra per darsi un contegno – _invidia Lydia Martin, per un motivo o per un altro, sembra che lo farà per sempre_. Prova a battere le mani, ma le gole degli altri bambini si affogano in risate e battute di poco senso; la bambina che prima assomigliava ad una fragola, appassisce sulla sua sedia- _vorrebbe sussurrarle che lei sa il suo segreto e per lei è molto più che una favola, non lo fa, non può mettersi i suoi amici contro_ \- quasi si sente in colpa, dovrebbe? Mrs. Tate dice che tutti possono sbagliare, ma solo i bambini cattivi non ne sentono il peso. La maestra Susanfa tacere la cattiveria di venti bambini dal cuore troppo piccolo per riuscire a curarlo, poi si volta verso la direzione di Malia - “Tu hai qualche idea per il futuro?” - ha il sorriso sulle labbra e l'ingenuità dell'infanzia mai vissuta del tutto - “So quello che non voglio diventare, una bambina cattiva”- Non è una risposta sufficiente, non è un obiettivo di vita. Invece per lei lo è e più passa il tempo, più difficile diviene raggiungerlo.

Ci riflette sotto il sole che schiaccia l'intero giardino attorno alla scuola, i capelli stretti in una pesante treccia sulla schiena ed il sudore che rende l'aria ancora più pesante. Le scure sopracciglia piegate in due uccelli dalle ali spezzate e gli occhi che bruciano per l'alta temperatura, il mento prende la forma del suo broncio ed il broncio dei suoi pensieri. Nessuno le fa compagnia, è la fine della giornata e tutti attendono i propri genitori; giocano con gli aghi dei pini seccati, fanno rotolare sassi con le mani, ridono e non si preoccupano di chi lei sia. Non è facile avvicinarsi ai gruppi già formati ed elemosinare il loro tempo, non è affatto facile fingere di provarci – _sta così bene sotto quell'albero che le copre buona parte del corpo, un leggero soffio di vento che le regala sollievo ed uno scoiattolo che le viene incontro e a cui a stretto ad una zampa un fiocco verde_. Quel colore la circonda, le da sicurezza, non fa paura, non può ferirla. Mr. Tate giunge in ritardo di dieci minuti, la sorprende dalle spalle, le sue mani sugli occhi della figlia e la voce affaticata dalla giornata di lavoro che le chiede - “Indovina, chi sono?” - se dovesse pensarci fra dieci anni non riderebbe, o forse sì, le persone cattive hanno un senso dell'umorismo pessimo.

 

* * *

ii.

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che non odiava la scuola, ma neanche l'amava- _di quelle per cui il campeggio nei boschi era qualcosa di divertente, se di breve durata_ \- urlò alla lieta notizia data dai suoi genitori, con le mani strette e il sorriso scolpito sulla pelle. - “Vuol dire che avrò una sorella? Una bambina?” - annuiscono e stringono Malia in un abbraccio al profumo di gelato alla vaniglia.

 

L'iniziale felicità si era trasformata in terrore – _con lo scorrere dei mesi, la mamma dalla vita stretta e la forza di un esercito era stata sostituita da un pupazzo di neve che al sentir parlare di qualsiasi attività, si scioglieva_. Aveva rischiato di avere un aborto spontaneo, c'era qualcosa che non andava con il suo corpo ed ora il letto doveva essere la sua unica dimora. Malia tirava su con il naso, asciugava il muco con le maniche della maglietta e gli occhi si bagnavano ancor di più quando Mrs. Tate non la rimproverava della sua mancata attenzione per l'igiene – _quella sorella le stava togliendo la sua mamma, odiava vederla in quello stato,_ ~~ _odiava quella bambina._~~ _Tira i pugni sul cuscino prima di addormentarsi e mangia le sue unghie per rimproverarsi; forse odia più se stessa_. Si mostra forte davanti allo sguardo spaventato della mamma, prova a starle vicino, le bacia la guancia nella speranza che qualsiasi dolore sparisca ed a volte le racconta di storie in cui draghi, lupi e sirenette si incontrano nei boschi di Beacon Hills. Il dottor Wilson viene a visitarla quotidianamente nella sua stanza, regala una caramella alla liquirizia alla bambina per farla rimanere fuori e sussurra incoraggiamenti a Mr. Tate. Un giorno rimane dietro la porta, la mamma era stata così bene durante quelle ultime settimane ed aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire anche da quell'uomo dai capelli bianchi e dalla laurea attaccata al muro del suo ufficio - “Come vi ho già detto, questa gravidanza è un miracolo. Avevamo sempre creduto nell'infertilità della signora, perciò è normale che vi siano queste difficoltà. Detto ciò, non credo potrete averne un secondo” - ha solo cinque anni e perchè le foglie cadono quando fa freddo per poi riattaccarsi ai rami durante l'estate? Non capisce se sia qualcosa di bello o no, magari anche lei era un miracolo? Oh, sì. Un miracolo tanto atteso come questo – ma qualcosa sfugge dalle mani, la porta si apre e lei corre via. Qualcuno viene invece a visitare lei ogni tanto, il suo nome è Talia e la ricopre di giocattoli che sanno di sbagliato – è una vecchia amica di sua madre, deve volerle bene e lo fa.

 

Il giorno dopo Mrs. Tate urla dalla sala coperta di carte verdi e coltelli- _Mr. Tate tiene le mani di Malia strette fra le sue, sono sudate ma nessuno dei due si lamenta_. Le urla trasmettono lo stesso dolore che la sua mamma sta provando, ha così paura da poter urlare a sua volta; un'infermiera dal camice lilla si avvicina come una violetta, al posto dei petali ha dei ricci stretti e neri, non le scorre la sicurezza del verde addosso, ma una pelle scura - “Mr. Tate, Malia... Sarah è nata e Mrs. Tate è in ottime condizioni. Ha perso del sangue durante l'ultima fase, ma non è nulla di grave” - entrambi sospirano, sono così felici. Non può vedere la sua mamma, dorme e non vuole lei stessa affaticarla ulteriormente, ma possono vedere Sarah – _sono 3,4 kg di pelle, ossa ed un cuoricino che batte sotto gli occhi scuri ed i capelli biondi come quelli di Malia._ \- “Ti assomiglia” - singhiozza suo padre, con le spalle che finalmente si rilassano. Malia si avvicina lentamente con la mano destra verso quella minuscola di Sarah - “Ti proteggerò per sempre” - ci prova, davvero. Fallisce.

 

* * *

iii.

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che urlavano “al lupo” quando girovagava in posti che non conosceva – di quelle che odiava i film dai finali tristi e li fermava nel momento prima che il crudele evento potesse avvenire; Mr. Tate la minaccia di non farla giocare in giardino assieme a Sarah per un'intera settimana se non indossa quel vestito nero e triste e non si avvia con loro ad un funerale nero e triste.

 

Il figlio del signor Lahey è morto in combattimento, si chiamava Camden Lahey. Era un ragazzo così dolce e gentile, che veniva sempre a prendere Isaac a scuola, lasciandole una caramella- _una bambina così carina deve sempre avere una caramella_ \- il ragazzo era davvero un uomo buono. Si siedono in fondo, tira un vento leggere e l'odore cattivo del fango misto ai fiori appassiti che ornano le varie lapidi, rendono l'aria ancora più pesante – riesce a vedere il vestito nero dell'uomo che viene sotterrato- _almeno in_ parte- con suo figlio. Le luccicano gli occhi per vari motivi e non appena Mr. Tate se ne accorge, le permette di allontanarsi mentre Sarah rimane dentro il passeggino e chiude gli occhi; ai bambini non è permesso di conoscere il dolore della vita, perché esso li farebbe pentire di essere nati e ritornerebbero in cielo con le loro ali di saliva e latte. Fa un giro sui confini dell'enorme terreno poco accudito, gli alberi ne segnano il punto d'arrivo, statue di bambini dalle forme ampliate e dagli occhi bianchi le fanno compagnia. Chiede loro chi siano e trova le risposte sulle pietre rettangolari sottostanti; incontra una ragazzina nata nel 1976 e morta solo dieci anni dopo, l'immagine in bianco e nero ed il vaso di rame arrugginito che cade non appena lo tocca. Le viene da singhiozzare, perché è un posto deprimente e si sente in dovere di sentirsi allo stesso modo – è circondata da persone abbandonate su pietre che il tempo consumerà, gira attorno a se stessa finché non le gira anche la testa e vede tante Malia sedute su ogni lapide che aspettano Mr. o Mrs. Tate alla fine di una giornata scolastica. Anche loro sono soli come lei; strappa steli di fiori selvatici e ne infila una manciata nei vasi vicini ad ogni monumento – saluta con rispetto i morti- _perché questi potrebbero offendersi e perseguitarla_. Si accorge di essersi allontanata per troppo tempo quando il sole sbuca da sopra le nuvole, da lontano non vede più le macchie nere a forma di persone in lutto. Si avvicina con cautela, le scarpe che schiacciano l'erba selvatica e il fiato stretto su per i polmoni. Le sedie sono vuote e le guance diventano immediatamente rosse, l'ansia che scorre nelle vene – è rimasta davvero sola, i suoi genitori sono andati via. Poi lo vede.

La prima volta che incontra Isaac Lahey è un giorno di sole, ma uno in cui il sole non è sufficiente a fermare la pioggia che si abbatte sul viso del bambino. Ha la spalle abbassate, le mani giunte e sembra in preda al dolore - _controlla con gli occhi se non vi sia del sangue, è come se fosse stato mutilato, prova a reggersi in piedi e sposta il suo peso da una gamba all'altra, poi rimane immobile e non emette suono_. La ferita invisibile che lo ha reso così debole spicca sotto le sue scarpe, la terra ancora mossa e dal colore più scuro rispetto a quella circostante, Malia fa dei piccoli passi per potersi accostare a lui- _ha letto da qualche parte che a volte una persona ha solo bisogno di qualcuno che soffra con lei._ Soffrirà con lui se questo metterà dei punti di chiusura su quel taglio- “Sei l'angelo di Camden?” - chiede lui con la voce assottigliata da lame di dolore - “Posso essere il tuo, se ti serve” - risponde lei, con la mano destra che sfiora la sinistra di lui. - “A lui non serve più, ora è in pace” - le labbra del bambino formano un mezzo sorriso - “Sei felice che lui sia in pace?” - si lascia scappare un singhiozzo ed allora Malia stringe forte la sua mano senza il suo permesso. Isaac si ferma immediatamente e la guarda negli occhi - “Sono un bambino cattivo se dico di no?” - Mr. Lahey giunge un secondo dopo, il bambino si volta verso la sua direzione - “Hai ancora me, Isaac” - non serve più Malia, si sente di troppo; se ne va via svelta e senza far rumore; il cuore le batte forte e la mano che prima stringeva quella del principe spezzato le brucia. Ritrova suo padre sul ciglio del cimitero, le urla addosso ed è così arrabbiato che lei sia sparita, ma così sollevato che sia lì. “Non farlo mai più Malia, non lasciarmi mai più” - annuisce. Un'altra bugia.

 

* * *

iv

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che arrossiva al pensare al ragazzo dalla pelle bianca e oceani negli occhi – di quelle che disegnava cuori rossi sul suo diario di scuola e scriveva a caratteri cubitali l'unica cosa che sapeva di lui, ISAAC LAHEY; va a scuola con la consapevolezza che non lo rivedrà mai più, finché non lo rivede tre volte.

 

 

Ha lo zaino rosa sulle spalle, il dolcevita bianco che la tiene al caldo e i capelli lunghi tenuti a bada da un elastico quando si accorge di un bambino che si trascina per il giardino alla ricerca di un motivo per rimanere in quel luogo. Riconoscerebbe ovunque i capelli biondi e lo sguardo sperduto, ma stavolta invece di un completo nero, indossa una maglia rossa. Strabuzza gli occhi disorientata, l'ultima ed unica volta che avevano parlato si era fatta passare per un angelo e lui le aveva confessato un oscuro segreto- _aveva paura che potesse odiarla, che potesse ignorarla, che potesse sentirsi offeso se avesse scoperto che era solo Malia (un normale essere umano)_. Si nasconde dietro le scale che portano al primo piano della scuola e lo vede passare tra le fessure degli scalini – _ovviamente, nessuno bada al suo strano comportamento_.

Pensa di essere sopravvissuta, quando la maestra Claire porta la sua classe in palestra e si rende conto che deve dividere la palestra con la classe di Lahey. Malia nasconde il sorriso tra le mani, il ragazzino sta indossando una tipica uniforme dei giocatori di lacrosse – _ovviamente gli va grande, ma si mostra esultante mentre stringe la mazza alta il doppio di lui_. Qualcuno ride del suo comportamento in maniera maligna e lo indica come un fenomeno del circo - “Il solito Isaac, pazzo come suo fratello morto” - Malia lo sento chiaramente ed una furia assurda l'avvolge, nessuno ride alla frase di Jackson Whittemore ed è nel silenzio che Isaac abbassa la mazza, chiude gli occhi, inizia a respirare pesantemente come se l'aria non fosse sufficiente – _è nel silenzio contornato dall'attacco di panico di un povero bambino rotto che la mascella di Jackson viene colpita dalle lunghe e sottili dita di Malia chiuse in un pugno_. Finisce in presidenza, Mrs. Tate arriva di fretta e Sarah la segue a rilento; quest'ultima chiede alla sorella più grande come mai avesse le nocche della mani viola – _sussurra che oggi è stata una bambina cattiva, ma che neanche Camden e lo sceriffo avevano saputo ben spiegarle la differenza tra un eroe ed un cattivo_. Non si scusa, non può scusarsi per qualcosa in cui crede – _allora viene sospesa con frequenza obbligatoria e costretta così ad andare a scuola anche durante l'estate._ Sua madre è così delusa della sua bambina davanti al preside – _sua madre per i corridoi le bacia la mano e le dice che è fiera di lei, ma non deve più rifarlo_.

 

Aveva cercato per tutto il giorno di evitare Isaac, così a fine giornata si rifugia nel suo posto, pronta a riflettere sul viola che imbratta la sua mano e sul piacere provato nel colpire quel tipo – _è sorpresa, spaventata forse, quando invece trova il bambino troppo grande per l'uniforme di lacrosse seduto nel suo posto_. Ha il viso piegato verso il prato, poi lo alza e le sorride- “Ma allora sei davvero il mio angelo custode?”- Malia non sa se lui si stia prendendo gioco con lei, ma non le interessa, un peso dal petto viene eliminato quando prende consapevolezza del fatto che lui non la odi. “Non mi è mai stato simpatico, non l'ho fatto per te” - incrocia le braccia al petto ed arrossisce alzando la testa per non dover incrociare il suo sguardo - “Grazie comunque, avrei voluto averne io la forza, ma mi è venuto un attacco di panico” - una lacrima cala e Malia la bacia per fermarla - “Papà mi ha detto che già avere un buon proposito, significa molto” - si lecca le labbra e sanno del dispiacere di lui - “Premeditavo di fare del male a qualcuno, non so quanto possa valere” - ride fino a doversi stendere sull'erba per potersi tranquillizzare, lui la raggiunge subito dopo e le dice il suo nome. Sono Isaac e Malia. Rimangono in silenzio ed aspettano il suono dell'ultima campanella - “Oggi è il primo giorno in cui non sarà Camden a portarmi a casa” - questa volta è lui a stringere la sua di mano.

Durante il tragitto in macchina verso casa, Malia riflette sul giorno del funerale, guarda la strada passarle davanti ad alta velocità e case farsi macchie- suo papà ha promesso alla mamma amore per sempre, in salute e in malattia, in vita e in morte. Ci pensa e vuole promettere questo a Isaac: amore, felicità, fedeltà, in salute ed anche ora che era malato. Malia Tate ha otto anni quando giunge alla conclusione che da grande vuole essere la moglie di Isaac Lahey.

 

* * *

v.

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che rimaneva sveglia la notte a guardare film in bianco e nero senza il permesso dei genitori – di quelle a cui piaceva gli zuccheri di vario genere ed in particolar modo la liquirizia; attende la notte di Halloween come se fosse quella di Natale assieme a Sarah, nonostante lei sia ancora troppo piccola per poter girare con lei per le strade.

 

Inizia a preparare la casa con Mr. Tate il giorno prima, infila con forza un coltello dentro la zucca ed il suo odore la porta già ad immaginare le varie torte e pasticci che Mrs. Tate avrebbe preparato per le prossime settimane al fine di consumare le zucche svuotate – intaglia occhi con difficoltà ma senza mai darsi per vinta. Ogni anno ne tiene una in camera sua per tradizione, a scuola hanno studiato la storia che sta alle origini della giornata di Halloween e non vuole rischiare che Jack bussi alla porta della sua camera. Perciò decora una zucca in maniera diversa - pensa di utilizzare il metodo della psicologia inversa; invece di un broncio mostruoso, crea un sorriso quasi dolce che abbinato con gli occhi spaventosi rendono la visione generale disgustosa. Appende ragnatele di lana sulle finestre che si affacciano sul porticato e ci infila ragni neri con gli occhi che si illuminano di verde al buio – è qualcosa di molto semplice e forse di poco spaventoso, ma Malia lo adora e Sarah è abbastanza piccola per esserne spaventata in maniera sufficiente a darle soddisfazione. Inizia a pensare al travestimento per la notte più buia dell'anno e si chiede cosa mai Isaac indosserà. C'erano film in cui le coppie grandi del college si travestivano allo stesso modo o rappresentavano ognuno la metà di una famosa coppia – arrossisce e scrolla dalle spalle quell'assurda idea (lei e Isaac erano solo amici). Nota le figurine attaccate al suo specchio e l'idea scocca dall'arco della sua testa quasi immediatamente – potrebbe travestirsi della sua eroina, Pocahontas. Chiede aiuto a Mrs. Tate che rimane affascinata dalla sua idea, le pare perfetta per l'animo coraggioso e ribelle della sua bambina. Trova un suo vecchio vestito color paglia e ne taglia la manica destra per renderlo un mono-spalla; sfrangia i bordi e ci cuce altre frange di un colore più scuro, una cinta rossa stringe la vita di Malia ed alcune frange sono legate al suo braccio come bracciali. Dopo aver indossato il vestito Mrs. Tate appare come poco convinta, mancano le piume colorate tra i capelli e gli stessi colori sul viso. Rompe un vecchio cuscino riempito di piume e ne infila una manciata fra le ciocche castane acconciate in due lunghe trecce, un ultimo pezzo di stoffa marrone è stretto sulla sua fronte e tre linee di colore rosso macchiano le gote della sua bellissima Pocahontas. Viene lasciata andare dopo dovute rassicurazioni alla mano della vicina che quest'anno si è presa il compito di accompagnare i bambini di mezzo vicinato in giro per le case. Si allontana dalla mano piena di rughe della donna non appena si rende conto ancora una volta di non appartenere lì, fra quei bambini che le sorridono davanti e da dietro masticano caramelle al sapore di “non può neanche comprarsi un vero costume”. Riempie le tasche di dolci ed ottiene complimenti che aumentano il rosso del trucco sulle guance, gli adulti a volte sanno essere più delicati con i bambini – _ed è felice, lo è davvero, ma si sente persa lì in mezzo agli spiriti maligni senza la sua luce_. Isaac non si vede da nessuna parte e forse sarebbe dovuta rimanere nel gruppo della sua vicina, così lo avrebbe incontrato senza problemi – ma conosce il suo amico e scommette che anche lui vaga solo nella speranza di non incontrare qualcuno che lo conosca.

Raggiunge la scuola elementare di Beacon Hills dalle aiuole di rose, si punge in alcuni punti delle gambe ma il leggero dolore è sostituito dall'immagine di Isaac avvolto in pezze bianche. Gli corre incontro ed inizia a gettare i dolciumi raccolti sull'intera roccia, distinguendo le sue preferite da quelle che non le piacciono e darà a Isaac con piacere. Si ferma, però, quando il bambino che indossa uniformi troppo grandi si è trasformato in una mummia. - “Isaac, è successo qualcosa?” - non le piace essere così diretta, non con lui, lui è qualcosa di così prezioso e fragile che deve essere tirato fuori con cautela - “Sono vestito come uno stupido” - potrebbe fare una battuta sul fatto che no, non è vestito come si veste Jackson Whittemore, perciò non rischia di essersi travestito da stupido- _ma non lo fa._ \- “Chi ti ha detto questo? Non devi ascoltare quello che pensano le persone a cui non vuoi bene, agli altri piace solo essere cattivi” - la guarda con lo stesso sguardo con cui guardava la lapide di Camden ogni domenica, con la mano stretta forte nella sua fino a sentire il sangue venire meno. - “Hai scelto la frase sbagliata stasera, perché è stata la persona di cui sono innamorato a dirmelo” - fa un po' male, di un male graduale, parte dalle dita dei piedi e si amplifica verso il petto. Forse sta avendo anche lei un tipico attacco di panico, forse è questo il famoso heartbreak delle canzoni- _bene, queste canzoni fanno schifo e non hanno capito mai nulla! Fa più male di quella volta che cadde dalla bici e la pelle si staccò da entrambe le ginocchia, più male delle urla di sua madre durante il parto, fa male._ \- “Chi” - non suona come una domanda, non suona affatto perché la gola le si chiude ad ogni respiro e inizia a sentire freddo sulle cosce nude - “Lydia Martin, chi altro?” - borbotta come se non potesse esserci alcuna altra risposta, come se fosse scontato che non potrà mai vedere qualcun'altra al posto di Lydia. Aveva sempre voluto che la sirenetta ritrovasse il suo principe e che questa volta l'amasse, che non la lasciasse divenire schiuma di mare – ora prega con le labbra chiuse che il principe ricada in errore e ami lei al posto suo ma sarebbe un inganno, non apparterrebbe neanche fra le braccia della persona che ama. È strano quando lo pensa- _perché lei ha già tutti i ragazzi della scuola, perché anche lui?_ \- “Mi hanno sfidato ad andare a casa degli Hale, a bussare alla loro porta per 'dolcetto o scherzetto' per dimostrare che sono degno di lei, ma ho rifiutato e lei... Lydia ha ragione, sono debole e stupido e brutto ed inutile e...” - lo fa tacere con uno schiaffo sulla nuca, gli prende la mano e lo costringe ad alzarsi. - “Dove andiamo?” - non appena Isaac fa questa domanda, la sua faccia consapevole si oscura.

Fa meno freddo tra i boschi, anche se il costume di Isaac non fa che impigliarsi fra i rami spezzati per terra ed il rumore che crea è fastidioso – _è lui che stringe il suo polso talmente forte da farle male, Malia non se ne lamenta e continua a scavare tra il buio di cui Isaac non riesce a distinguere nulla._ \- “Come fai a capire dove stiamo andando?” - la sua amica scrolla le spalle e continua a dirigersi verso la famosa casa degli Hale. Non sa molto su questa famiglia, se non che abita a Beacon Hills da secoli ed ha sempre abitato in quella casa- _non ci sarebbe nulla di cui aver paura o su cui creare leggende da utilizzare contro bambini se non fosse per gli attacchi d'animali che avvengono sempre nei dintorni e di cui gli Hale non sono mai stati vittima_. È una tenuta che Malia potrebbe inquadrare verso la fine del 800, il porticato simile a quello di casa sua ma molto più ampio. Isaac trema alla vista della sagoma, le poche lanterne arancioni rendono la visuale più chiara ed una semplice zucca è poggiata davanti alla porta di legno. - “Lahey non ho fatto tutta questa strada per non concludere nulla” - il bambino si irrigidisce per poi porsi in maniera più coraggiosa, la testa verso l'altro ed il petto all'infuori - “Basta che non mi lasci andare” - Malia sorride con calore a quelle parole e le raccoglie in una tasca del suo cuore a lui dedicata. Salgono le scale, esse scricchiolano al loro passaggio – _non si sentono altri rumori, se non quello di un gufo in lontananza_. È Isaac quello che bussa tre volte al centro dell'ingresso, nessuno risponde e la bambina travestita da indiana per una notte inizia a sentirsi agitata - _è lei che ha convinto Isaac a farlo, è suo compito riportarlo a casa, perciò decide di aspettare un solo minuto e poi tornare indietro_ \- “Buonasera bambini, cosa volete?” - una voce inaspettata risveglia entrambi e la mascella del piccolo ragazzino tentenna, una donna alta dai capelli neri guarda entrambi i bambini e dona loro un leggero sorriso. - “Buonasera, lui è Isaac ed io sono Malia, dolcetto o scherzetto?” - la sconosciuta allarga il sorriso dopo un momento di paralisi e li invita ad entrare sul ciglio dell'ingresso per poter dar loro i dolciumi. Malia non vorrebbe entrare, non in una casa che non conosce e di cui ha sentito troppo, ma Isaac decide al posto suo ed è costretta a seguirlo. Alla gialla luce della dimora, la donna assume un volto ed un nome corrispondente – è Talia, la strana amica di Mrs. Tate che qualche volta visita la sua famiglia. Non per questo si sente più al sicuro e non appena ottiene la prova dei dolciumi per quella stupida sfida, si affretta per uscire - “Fai bene Malia, dovreste correre adesso” - non capisce come Talia abbia potuto comprendere i suoi timori, ma non se lo lascia ripetere. Scende le scale con Isaac stretto al suo polso e si inoltra nella foresta, finché entrambi non sono costretti a fermarsi - _è un ululato, o un urlo? Malia non riesce a distinguerlo, il respiro di entrambi si fa pesante e la voce squillante di Isaac le mette angoscia. Talia aveva detto di correre, allora correranno_ \- prova a velocizzare il suo passo, contrariamente quello di Isaac non fa che rallentare. Le scappa un singhiozzo terrorizzato quando Isaac cade e lo stesso suono di prima si ripete, ma con un timbro diverso, come se fosse vicino. Non riesce a trovare tra il buio la sua mano, non riesce a sentire il suo respiro, è sparito, la sua mummia è sparita e non sa se un non-morto possa tornare un'altra volta indietro dall'oltretomba. Malia si aggira fra gli alberi, la vista appannata da leggere lacrime ed il cuore in gola, le parole di Talia la perseguitano, ma non può correre senza di lui, non può perché affonderebbe. Si morde la mano destra per mettere a tacere se stessa e quando il silenzio sembra essere l'unica compagnia, riesce ad udire un respiro diverso dal suo ed al contempo conosciuto. Corre verso la sua direzione ed abbraccia il vuoto da cui proviene – _il profumo di Isaac l'avvolge, i suoi singhiozzi sono musica ed il battito del suo cuore l'unica buona notizia_. - “Pensavo te ne fossi andato, Isaac pensavo di averti perso” - non ha mai pianto davanti a lui ed ora cerca di ridurre al silenzio la voce disperata che sbrocca dallo stomaco - “Non andrei via senza di te” - sussurra lui infilando il volto nell'incavo del suo collo - “Davvero?” - chiede Malia con le lacrime che scorrono per motivi diversi - “No, non andrei mai via senza di te. Perciò ora che siamo insieme, possiamo andarcene?” - sorridono entrambi seppur spaventati e corrono via.

 

* * *

vi.

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che disobbediva ai genitori perché non capivano che i suoi bisogni andavano oltre le loro preoccupazioni - di quelle che nonostante pensasse di odiarli, in realtà non faceva che amarli; venne messa per la prima volta in punizione dopo essere sparita dal gruppo dei bambini accompagnato da Mrs. Parker a causa di Stiles Stilinski.

 

La punizione consisteva nel non poter giocare dopo aver finito i compiti, nel dover rimanere chiusa dentro casa mentre suo padre toglieva le varie decorazioni di un Halloween che aveva reso inquieto il cuore della sua bambina- _la punizione consisteva nel non dover più aver a che fare con Isaac_. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua assenza dalla sua vita, qualcosa di esasperante nel fatto che i suoi genitori gli impedissero di vedere la persona a cui più teneva; non poteva sopportare di essere come Giulietta, i cui genitori avevano rinnegato il suo Romeo. L'idea sarebbe stata assai più dolce se il Romeo in questione l'avesse ricambiata- _Malia pensa che neanche stia sentendo la sua assenza, che per lui la sua compagnia non valga quanto quella della sirenetta Ariel_. Non andrei via senza di te. Lo aveva detto, era vero, ma cosa c'era di buono in questo? Isaac forse le voleva bene, ma prima o poi si sarebbe stancato, prima o poi Lydia avrebbe capito quanto lui fosse unico- _prima o poi Lydia glielo avrebbe portato via e il ragazzo non si sarebbe opposto_. Perciò rimane lì, a guardare il porticato ormai spoglio bagnarsi gradualmente per le prime gocce di pioggia della giornata- conta quante ne scorrono sul vetro, conta i secondi che separano una dall'altra e osserva come le gocce più grandi calino più velocemente di quelle piccole- _rimangono agli angolini, ferme, troppo impaurite per gettarsi la forza di gravità non farà che ammazzarle_. Lo scenario cambia quando due fari bianchi si accostano in giardino, è la macchina della signora Lahey- _esce dall'abitacolo per poi correre verso la porta, sperando di non bagnarsi troppo_. Bussa alla porta e Mrs. Tate accorre confusa dall'inaspettata visita, Malia capisce dalla sua postazione che sua madre non è affatto contenta di ciò che la donna sta chiedendo; distingue poche frasi che le fanno balbettare il cuore (- “Mi scusi Mrs. Tate, mio figlio non è stato bene nell'ultimo periodo dopo... lo sa, ma con sua figlia è ritornato ad essere coinvolto dalle piccole cose e se solo potessero stare insieme per una manciata d'ore...” - ha la voce spezzata, Malia ne riconosce il timbro perché non ha fatto altro che parlare allo stesso modo durante l'ultima settimana) sua madre non può che acconsentire ed una testa bionda si fa spazio fra le gambe dell'uomo, per poi correre verso di lei. Scappa un suono di tenerezza dalle labbra di entrambi i genitori, Malia è sconvolta quando sente il profumo della pioggia, dell'inverno e di Isaac sui suoi vestiti – _ricambia l'abbraccio in ritardo ed iniziano entrambi a saltare, sbattendo le teste ogni tanto_. Si separano un secondo, il tempo di chiedere il consenso di Mrs. Tate e dopo averlo ottenuto, si prendono per mano e corrono verso la sua camera. - “Mi sei mancata Malia, ho dato fastidio alla mia mamma finché non è stata costretto a portarmi qui” - abbassa la testa mentre lo dice, le gambe che penzolano dal letto troppo alto; Malia è una bambina, è piccola, è una principessa e lo supera di pochi ma sufficienti centimetri. - “In più dovevo ringraziarti, ho fatto vedere le caramelle che abbiamo preso dagli Hale e ora a scuola Lydia non mi ignora più come prima! Ora se la saluto mi guarda” - è triste, vorrebbe sbatterlo fuori dalla sua camera ed è pesante, come se sulle palpebre ci fossero due mollette che la costringono a guardare il sorriso generato da un gesto talmente inutile, un gesto non suo. “Le caramelle ci sono cadute durante il ritorno, come facevi ad averle?” - cambia argomento, con le mani che stringono forte le cuciture del suo vestito - “Proprio per quello ti ho perso di vista, ho visto che erano cadute e sono tornato indietro” - _poteva dire che lo avrebbe accettato un cuore spezzato, perché è piccola, i tessuti si rimarginano, guarirà; solo che poi non lo pensa, non lo accetta. L'ha lasciata sola, al freddo, nel buio, accerchiata dalla paura di averlo perso – perché lui non voleva perdere Lydia_. “Quindi sei andato via senza di me” - cita le stesse parole che avevano fatto ballare la sua anima da dentro il suo costato - “Non proprio, sono tornato per te” - aggrotta la fronte confuso mentre Malia ci vede in maniera troppo chiara che vorrebbe rimanere accecata - “Io ti ho cercato, io sono tornata da te” - lo dice alzandosi ed aprendo la porta della sua camera - “Vai via Isaac e non tornare più” - esclama con gli occhi che bruciano e le dita strette nel palmo della sua stessa mano - “Malia?” - non capisce, non lo fa e non lo farà mai. Lo sbatte fuori con Mrs. Tate che le urla dietro di essere stata maleducata, con i singhiozzi di Isaac che si ripetono nella sua mente e a volte non riesce a distinguere dai suoi.

Sono passati giorni da quando Malia ha cacciato 'l'amico' via dalla sua vita – è diventato difficile evitarlo a scuola, correre sempre più veloce per non farsi prendere e trovarsi un nuovo posto in cui rimanere sola- _l'ultimo lo ha condiviso ed ora non le appartiene più_. L'unica cosa che la fa sorridere sono le crocette rosse sul calendario che segnano i giorni che mancano alla data del suo compleanno, compierà nove anni e i suoi genitori hanno deciso di festeggiare in giardino con tutti i suoi amici parenti (Malia dice che festeggerà a scuola con loro e non servirebbe invitarli anche il pomeriggio, Mr. Tate cerca di convincerla a cambiare idea- _ma no non capiscono neanche loro che aveva un solo amico e non era sufficiente per lei_. Ruba uno degli inviti che stanno spedendo e ci scrive sopra con lacrime ed inchiostro un nome che dovrebbe dimenticare; non può neanche odiarlo per non volerle bene.

Sono in macchina ed il cielo è sereno, la luce è stata sostituita dal buio; i raggi della luna passano per il finestrino toccando il suo viso- _è sempre una bella giornata quando le cose orribili accadono_. Conta assieme a Sarah le ore che mancano al suo compleanno e bacia le guance rosse della sua sorellina mentre intona una poesia imparata all'asilo. Va bene, va meglio, forse sarebbe anche pronta a chiamare Isaac come se nulla fosse successo; non lo farà mai e va bene. Si fermano al semaforo rosso e Mrs. Tate inizia a mordersi le unghia delle dita, toccando con la destra il cambio dell'auto e borbottando riflessioni ad un livello troppo basso- “Malia, tesoro, nella mia borsa c'è un biglietto verde, la madre di Isaac mi ha chiesto di dartelo” - le parole sono dette con cautela, ma la risposta di Malia è inaspettata. Prende la sua borsa e scava con velocità finché sul fondo non trova un foglio verde con la strana grafia di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere lì con lei. Il verde è il suo colore preferito, Isaac la conosce, il verde la rassicura, Isaac non è stupido

 

_Ti odio, perché sei la seconda persona che amo e mi lascia andare._

_Io non ti avrei mai lasciato andare._

_Ora, però, dimmi che tu non odi me._

 

Sfila il suo invito dalla tasca ed inizia a singhiozzare, - “ti prego mamma andiamo da Isaac” - Mrs. Tate pare non ascoltarla e continua ad accelerare, con le labbra serrate ed indecise. - “Mamma, ti sto pregando, ho sbagliato e lui mi odierà!” - le tira il braccio e Sarah inizia a spaventarsi da dietro. - “Malia non usare questo tono con me! Da quando hai conosciuto quel bambino non ti riconosco più, quindi ora calmati perché andremo a casa, domani decideremo cosa fare” - è dura, testarda, è sua madre e vorrebbe tanto, così tanto... - “Vorrei che foste tutti morti!” - urla con tutto il fiato che ha in gola, in cambio ottiene uno schiaffo ed uno sguardo colmo di senso di colpa. E' l'ultima cosa che vede di sua madre.

 

* * *

vii.

 

Quando Malia Tate era una bambina vera, di quelle che fingevano di credere nelle favole perchè quel mondo risultava comunque più bello di quello reale – di quelle che sbattevano i piedi ad un capriccio e diceva cose senza realmente crederci; incontra la morte, le sorride e delle zanne fanno posto ai suoi denti.

 

Mrs. Tate era una donna squisita, una dessert atteso alla fine di ogni pranzo di famiglia – la classica angel cake che chissà come viene sempre e risulta di un gusto prelibato (ma sono semplice uova, zucchero e farina). Passa l'adolescenza a disegnare schizzi di luoghi esotici e colorati, la maturità a studiare e ad innamorarsi – incontra Henry durante quest'ultimo periodo, incontra lui e la sua chioma ribelle abbinata alla camicia ocra ed arancione. Si innamorano come è giusto che sia, con baci al profumo di cera di candele sul ciglio del dormitorio e mani fredde sotto divise troppo lunghe – si sposano con l'abito bianco ed il padre di lei che piange ad alta voce per tutta la durata della cerimonia. Ci provano, davvero, ci provano ad avere dei figli – non ci riescono (- “Signora, è una tragica notizia, ma purtroppo non potrà avere figli” -). Molti dei loro amici si erano sposati a causa di questi incidenti miracoli, quindi una risata isterica scappa dai polmoni della donna; il fatto che poi si fosse trasformato in pianto non aiutava la situazione. Così, quando una sua vecchia compagna di corso le viene a fare visita con un batuffolo di sangue a forma di neonato, non fa domande, stringe tra le braccia il suo miracolo e l'unica cosa che Talia le chiede è di darle un nome che la ricordasse- _e di proteggerla da chiunque un giorno si sarebbe presentato._ La chiama Malia, Henry si commuove alla vista di quegli occhi- _non fa domande neanche lui, non si oppone, entrambi sentono Malia come se fosse stata generata inconsapevolmente da sotto la loro pelle_.

 

Ha gli stessi capelli della sua bambina la donna che rimane ferma al centro della strada, riesce a vederle in maniera poco chiara- _le viene in mente Talia; invece di rallentare, accelera e spera di starsi sbagliando_. Gli spari arrivano all'improvviso, sono camuffati dalle urla di Sarah- _Mrs. Tate sterza per poterla superare, ma è troppo veloce (si capovolgono e l'aria ha l'odore della morte)._ Malia non emette suoni, fissa la morte che ha la forma di una donna e stringe la mano di Sarah e di sua madre, poi la strada sparisce, il bosco sostituisce lo sfondo, la macchina si capovolge e lei si perde. Non ci sono le sue dita, lo smalto rosa che Sarah le aveva obbligato a mettersi era sparito – la sua vista brucia sente tanti suoni e gli odori le fanno male al centro del petto, nel cuore. Si guarda intorno, Sarah non si muove mentre sua madre respira ansante – deve tirarle fuori, immediatamente. Prova a raggiungerle con le sue mani, non ci riesce, non le vede- _è qualcosa di marrone che si muove al suo posto, sono zampe ed artigli sottili_. Geme ad alta voce e non sembra neanche un suono umano, si stende accanto al corpo di sua madre e prega. È il respiro della sorella a farla riprendere, Sarah apre gli occhi e supplica il nome di sua madre- _deve tirarle fuori_. Non sa come fare, non riesce a sentire il suo corpo, è confusa e la vista non fa che peggiorare. Non trova altra alternativa- _morde il polso di Sarah e piange al suo posto quando quest'ultima urla di dolore le zanne affondano nelle fragili ossa di quella che un secondo prima cantava, il suo sangue inonda la gola e le piace_. Se ne allontana immediatamente e corre fuori dall'abitacolo ormai deformato, raggiunge dall'altra parte sua madre e prova a fare lo stesso con lei, cerca di dominare l'istinto di affondare la bocca ancora più affondo, l'istinto che le urla di scappare perché chiunque le abbia portato fuori strada potrebbe tornare. Il busto di Mrs. Tate è quasi del tutto al di fuori quando quest'ultima apre gli occhi - “Malia?” - chiede ed il coyote che ha strappato via la faccia della sua bambina annuisce. - “Lasciami andare” - geme, con il battito del cuore che rallenta - “Malia, devi farlo. Quella persona voleva te, se torna e non ci trova, continuerà a darti la caccia e noi saremmo solo un peso. Moriresti. Ti prego, non ci sarebbero comunque speranze per noi” - balbetta con la gola che fa fatica a distinguere il sangue dall'ossigeno.

 

Quando Malia Tate non fu più una bambina vera, di quelle che la notte chiedeva ai propri genitori di dormire con loro perché aveva paura che se ne sarebbero andati – di quelle che al funerale di Camden Lahey ringraziò il cielo che non dovesse vivere la stessa perdita; soffocò sua madre, mentre sua sorella affogava nel suo sangue- _gli occhi si illuminarono di un blu intenso, affondò i denti nel corpo della bambola che era rimasta tra le braccia di Sarah e corse via._

 

* * *

0.

 

“Come fa a sapere il tuo nome?” - è una voce femminile, appartiene a una ragazza dai capelli scuri con un fucile in mano.

“Non lo so”- è Isaac a parlare adesso.

Non la ricorda, il suo nome non gli dice nulla, sente di nuovo freddo e qualcosa punge sul lato sinistro del petto. Sono gli aghi dei pini o i pezzi del suo cuore- _l'unica cosa che sembra non essersi rimarginata durante tutto quel tempo_ -? Non guarirà mai, chiude gli occhi quando le mani di lui si poggiano sulla sua spalla e la copre con una giacca consumata. Entra in un'altra macchina, piange e nasconde la testa tra i sedili. Isaac le dice che andrà tutto bene, che manca poco alla fine, che - “non ti odio”-Malia non sa se lo abbia solo pensato o se le sue labbra abbiano dato aria a quelle parole-

“Non ti odio neanch'io Lia”- e detto ciò le lascia un bacio sulla fronte.

 


End file.
